Seven Minutes In Heaven
by prbly1andnvragin
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha gang hang out at Kagome's house and someone teaches them a new game? Some funny situations and some romance. I didn't know if it should be rated T or M so I went the safe route with M. InuKag, SessRin, MirSan


****

I've had this story for a long time, but I never put it up...if you think that it could be improved in anyway, please click the little purple button in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. THANK YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I wish though.

****

**SevenMinutes In Heaven**

Ding-Dong

_Who could it be? _Kagome wondered. "Inuyasha, could you get that please? Thanks." _Let's see, Inuyasha's here and Sango and Miroku are here...Who could it be._

"**SESSHOUMARU!** What in the world are you doing here!"

_Uh, oh...this may not be so good..._"Calm down, Inuyasha! Excuse me, Sango and Miroku. Don't do anything...yet." She shot that over her shoulder with a glare at them that seemed to say, _If you do anything, I will know and then you'll be sorry._ "Inuyasha, what is Sesshoumaru doing here?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's invited himself into the front hall." Inuyasha sure didn't seem all too happy to see his older brother. Kagome patted his arm as she walked by, to reassure him that everything will be alright.

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru. To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"I brought the life of the party," glancing at his brother, who was glowering at him from the entry-way door, "...and Rin. She said she had heard about your little party and would like to come, so here we are."

"If only she wanted to come, then **WHY DID YOU COME, TOO!**"

"And leave her here with Miroku?" They all chuckled at that.

"I guess you've made a viable point this time. Come on in, but nothing tricky."

"**YAY!**" That was the first thing they had heard from Rin, but they were happy that Rin was there. She was the only one who could break through to Sesshoumaru and she could even make him do something that he obviously didn't want to do...like come to this party.

* * *

Sango looked over at the door as Inuyasha nd Kagome walked in. "So who was it? You two sure were in that hallway long enough. We started to think that you two had left us to go somewhere quieter..."

**"SANGO!"**

"Oh, sorry." Looking at her friend, Sango remembered her promise to Kagome. Luckily, Miroku was busy talking to Inuyasha.

"As if you couldn't hear Inuyasha yelling...unless you were too busy sucking Miroku's face...I can see your lipgloss on him from here."

"Kagome..."

"Okay, back to your question. It's a person who always brings the same person, has a new game for us to try out, and...Inuyasha hates him."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Bingo."

"You sound so enthused, Inuyasha."

"Leave him alone, Miroku. Let him pout."

"Did he bring Rin with him, Kagome?" There was giggling from the doorway that betrayed Rin and Sesshoumaru's presence.

"See me for yourself, Sango," Rin giggled even more as they walked in.

"**WHY YOU! **Kagome, why didn't you tell me she was here sooner!"

"You didn't ask." Kagome's face was completely serene. _Man, I hope were not playing any form of poker tonight...Kagome's poker face can't be beaten...not even by Sesshoumaru, as expressionless as he is._

The guys all were sitting on the couch watching the women hug and jump up and down. One of them said, "Women," and Inuyasha _feh_-d and said, "Won't catch us doing that." Miroku looked over at him and stood up. All of a sudden they were jumping around Sesshoumaru going, "OMG! It's Sesshoumaru!" "What are you doing here, Sesshie!" "How are you! What's going on with you?"

When they looked over at the girls, they were standing, eyes staring, and mouths hanging open. "That...was...weird. Don't you think, girls?" "Yeah." "Guys should never do that."

"Good. We made a point."

"Let's get down to business. Kagome, let's go to your basement to play this game." As Sesshoumaru walked to Kagome's basement door, Sango watched his back wondering what in the world they could play in the basement. Sure it was a reallly nice hangout/bar down there, but...Rin caught her eye. She was practically bursting with happiness. _This game must be pretty fun...at least it better be if Sesshoumaru likes it. He'd never tell us about it otherwise._

* * *

"Okay, here are the rules: rule number 1- you have to tell the absolute truth about whatever the person asks you, or you can choose not to answer, but then you have to go in the closet with him or her...rule number 2 - you have to stay in said closet with said person for seven minutes...Oh yeah, those are the only rules."

Miroku's eyes were starting to get that glint in them and Sango was getting very suspicious of this game. "Just what do you do in this "closet."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows raised, "You have to ask?"

Miroku jumped for joy screaming "YES! That's what I thought. Well, I guess I have no choice, really, so I'll play. How 'bout everyone else?"

"I guess I'll play." "Did you have to ask me that?" "Feh. I guess I'll play." "YES! Let's play!"

"It's Kagome's house, so she gets to go first. Go Kagome."

"Okay. Inuyasha, do you blush do you really not like Saseko anymore?"

Inuyasha leaned toward Kagome," Why are you blushing? And no, I never really liked her. I told you guys that. I wouldn't lie about that."

"Hurry up! I wanna get in the closet with Sango already!" Cowering in a corner with an angry Sango standing over him, he asked, "Did I just say that?" before he was knocked unconcious.

Sango, cool and collected now, looked at Inuyasha, "It's your turn."

"Ummm, Sango." _Man, she can be soooo scary sometimes._ "Do you really dislike Miroku's hitting on you that much?"

"It's not the getting hit on I dislike. It's the wandering hand. **HENTAI!** slap I just said that I don't like that. Okay, it's my turn, but I guess I should ask him this when he wakes up."

* * *

The first thing Miroku heard when he woke up was, "Miroku, do you really have to grab my butt every five seconds?"

"I can't resist it. It's the greatest butt I've ever touched. aside- although Kagome's wasn't all that bad either earned him a very deserved slap from Kagome Dang! I shouldn't have answered that!"

"Feh. Too late, _idiot_. Try thinking faster next time." Miroku was ignoring him, thinking about what to ask his next victim.

"Rin, what do you really see in an emotionless guy like Sesshoumaru?"

"How could you say such a thing! Sesshoumaru shows his every emotion. You just have to know him well enough to see them. blush He's really a very nice guy. Okay, now that that's over...It's my turn. Sesshoumaru. How do you really feel about me?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at this girl who was blushing up at him, that he had been informally dating for months and stood up, took her hand, and tilted his head toward the closet. As they walked to the closet, he watched as her face turned from pink to scarlet. He whispered, "No need to blush, Rin." He figured out a little late that whispering to her right now wasn't the best thing for him to do because she just blushed an even more impossible shade of red. "Just walk straight ahead."

Everyone stared flaberghasted at them as they shut the closet door behind them. "He really is serious about her isn't he?" Kagome looked wistfully at the closet door, oblivious to Inuyasha's gaze on her face from the chair across from her. "Yeah. I guess he is." Sango had noticed, though.

"Heh, heh. Just listen to them in that closet!" Miroku had his ear pressed up to the closet door.

"Miroku! It's not polite to listen to people who are simply trying to make-out in a closet." Kagome said this with the straightest face she had, causing Sango to bust up laughing.

"They are being terribly noisy, though. And I'm not trying to listen. I wish I couldn't hear some of the things going on in there."

"Oh Inuyasha. If you can hear them so well from over there come and sit next to me in the chaise lounge. There's plenty of room. Maybe you won't be able to hear them so well from here."

Miroku whispered, "He'll be too distracted to hear anything. Oooff. You didn't need to elbow me so hard, Sango."

"Now it's my turn to ask you, Inuyasha. _Why are you blushing_?"

"What are you talking about? I am not blushing!"

"Whatever. But you'd better think carefully. I may ask you that next time."

"You'd better not. I'll-"

Inuyasha was interrupted by Sango and Miroku laughing. Sesshoumaru and Rin had come out of the closet, but Sesshoumaru's shirt was misbuttoned and Rin's overshirt was inside out. "Apparently you guys don't know how to get dressed!"

"Shut up!"

"Weeellll...Now you are right about one emotion he will show all the time, Rin. Anger!"

"Shut up or I'll make you regret it right here and now. It's my turn you know." With a pointed glance at Inuyasha, he asked, "Kagome, who is your favorite person in this room right now?" To his surprise, Kagome stood up and walked into the closet. Inuyasha was glaring at him, but he couldn't move.

"What are you sitting there gawking for! A gorgeous girl is in the closet waiting for you to join her! Get-" Miroku was cut off abruptly by both Sango and Inuyasha hitting him on the head...really, really hard.

Before Inuyasha could stop him, Sesshoumaru was in the closet and had the door locked.

"Inuyasha, come with me to the other end of the room so that I can talk to you."

"Ummm...uh..okay, I guess."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru."

"Why did you come in here? Why didn't you just say that Inuyasha was your favorite person in the room and get it over with?"

"H-how did you know that?"

"Just tell me why."

"You don't know why? Look, most girls aren't as foreward as Rin. Most girls are shy and wait for the guy to make the move. I- I don't want to come on too strong. I don't want to scare him off. I really like him, Sesshoumaru."

"Very well, but something will happen between you two tonight."

"Wha-?"

"I can tell already that Inuyasha has plans. He was really ticked when I came in here." Sesshoumaru slightly smiled in the dark where no one could see his display of emotion. "Believe it or not, we don't hate each other. We have a brotherly relationship of dislike, though, but, you know, the ties are still there."

"That's really sweet, Sesshoumaru. I didn't know you guys felt that way about each other. It's nice to know you don't really hate each other."

"Well, we do, just not as much as we let on. Well, our time in this lovely place is up. Time to exit the closet." Kagome giggled as he opened the door for her, but stopped abruptly when confronted by her friends.

Inuyasha looked so hurt and betrayed, and Sango and Miroku still looked astounded that she went in there. "Nothing happened, you guys. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Inuyasha, the closet." Sesshoumaru stood at the door of the closet, waiting.

Inuyasha growled, "Gladly," and stalked in.

* * *

As soon as the door was locked, Inuyasha attacked Sesshoumaru. "How dare you! You know I like her and you just made out with Rin! But still you-"

"Shut up and listen," blocking Inuyasha's punches, he continued, "Kagome is waiting for you to initiate the relationship."

"How in the world would you know!"

"She told me, you idiot! You need to ask her. She said she won't do it. Think about it for once."

"Unlock the door. I need to sit for a few."

"Think about it."

* * *

"What are they doing, Miroku?"

"They're just talking. Uh-oh" The door opened and Miroku fell over. Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and held him in the air. "What did you hear, perv.?"

"N-nothing, Inuyasha. I heard nothing."

"Good." Inuyasha dropped him and he landed on his feet, cool and composed once again.

Miroku dusted himself off and reminded Kagome that it was her turn.

"Okay. Sango, how far would you go with Miroku?"

"I-blushI really don't know. I guess it would depend on my mood. And you're going to pay for asking that."

"Calm down, It's only a game."

"You'll be spared for now. I've got a more pressing question to ask Rin. Hey Rin! Pay attention!" Rin and Sesshoumaru making out on the couch really creeped her out. "I'm asking you a question."

Rin gave her a sheepish grin, "Sorry. Go ahead and ask me. I promise I'm paying attention."

"How far did you and Sesshoumaru go in the closet?"

"I don't remember...hehe...I was busy trying to calm my mind. I couldn't think straight. Ask him if you want to know."

"I really don't remember very well either, Rin. It's not very important anyway."

**"NOT VERY IMPORTANT! OUR FRIEND JUST MADE OUT WITH A GUY AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT IT'S NOT VERY IMPORTANT!"**

"Girls like to gossip about things like that, Sesshoumaru. So anything you and Rin do will be told to Sango and Kagome. Right, Inuyasha? Hey, Inuyasha. You haven't said anything in a while. What's wrong?"

"A guy can think every once in a while can't he?"

"I guess, but aren't you a little curious, too?"

"Nope, I heard every word said in that closet and everything that they did."

"Well then, how far did they go!" Sango was getting impatient.

"Please tell her. She'll take out her anger on me if you don't."

"Sorry. I'm not at liberty to tell. You'll just have to live through it. Rin, it's your turn. Now let me think."

"Miroku, are you just after Sango because she's hott, or because you like her mind too?"

"I like her mind. Her body being hott is just a perk. And perky it is."

"Miroku!" The vein on Sango's forehead was slowly getting larger, and Miroku's hand was hidden. "You idiot...I'll give you a warning this time. I'm going to hit you now, Miroku."

"Okay. This side this time." **SLAP** "It's soooo worth it."

Rin was astounded, "He just got slapped that hard and he's smiling?"

"That's perverted for you."

"It's scary."

"Let's see, my lovely Sango. Would you go in the closet with me?"

Rin and Kagome looked at each other as if aggreeing that that was a very unique suicide tactic, either she'd go in with him or he'd end up unconcious. To their surprise, Sango walked into the closet!

"Yes..." Miroku looked like a little boy in a candy store who'd been told he could have whatever he wanted.

"I take it back. **That **was scarier."

"I'm more worried about Inuyasha. He hasn't said anything in a long time. What did you do to him, Sesshoumaru?"

"Me? I did nothing to him. We merely talked."

"Don't worry about me, Kagome. I just wanted to think for a little while. That's all."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Inuyasha grinned, "I'm sure. Now don't worry. If it'll make you feel better, I'll think about it later."

Miroku and Sango chose that moment to open the closet door. "What're you looking at, Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, nothing. I was simply thinking that it was amusing that you were laughing at me and Rin whereas you and Sango are very disheveled looking."

Kagome looked at them and had to laugh. Sango's hair was messed up and Miroku's hair had been pulled out of its low ponytail, Sango's skirt had been twisted around and her lipstick was smeared. "Really, Sango. You could have at least tried to look better than they did when they came out."

Sango just smiled and said, "Oh well. Life goes on."

"So, Miroku, are you happy how?"

"Heck yeah! I'm in seventh heaven. And it's Sango's turn."

"Nope. I'm foregoing my turn and giving it to..." She looked between Kagome and Inuyasha, "Inuyasha."

"Kagome, would you rather go to a movie or to the park with me?"

Kagome smiled, "A movie would be nice, maybe tomorrow at 7:00."

"It's a date then. Your turn."

"Okay then, Inuyasha. What were you thinking about earlier?" She lowered her eyes and waited for his answer. When she didn't get one, she looked up to see him walking towards the closet.

* * *

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's silhouette in the dark and asked, "What were you thinking about earlier?"

"How I'd get to do this." And he leaned in and kissed her. "Do you mind?"

"There's no way I'd tell you to stop. I've been waiting for that for a long time."

"Well then, how 'bout some more?" Knowing full well that she couldn't see in the dark, but his vision was perfect made him smirk. _Being surprised will make this all the more enjoyable for her. _He placed one hand on her lower back and the other he laced in her hair at the base of her neck and he tilted her head back just enough to expose all of her neck so that he could kiss it. Kagome's eyes closed as his kisses trailed from her collar bone to her jaw, then back to her mouth. When they finally unlocked their lips, panting heavily, Miroku could be heard banging on the door and yelling, "Your time's up! Get out of there already!"

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome just long enough to yell, "Forget it, Miroku! We ain't leaving yet!"

This time Kagome grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved to straddle his waist.(BTW: they put a seat in there before they started the game.) Inuyasha still had his hand on the base of her neck and as he tilted her head back this time, he latched his mouth to hers. After a few seconds of that he slid his tongue inbetween her unresisting lips and slid one of his hands down to where it was pushing Kagome's lower body closer to his.

When they let go of one another, they heard Sango yelling, "**If you two don't get out of there right now, I'm going to break that door down and kill you both!"**

"She means it, too."

"What are you willing to bet that they were all making out till about five seconds ago?"

Kagome smiled up at him, "I'll bet you a french."

Inuyasha groaned, "Deal."

* * *

When they left the closet, Sesshoumaru and Rin were still on the couch making out and Miroku adn Sango were back to making out on the chaise lounge.

"Up. You guys are on our lounge."

Sango and Miroku just looked at them strangely and then they heard laughing from behind them, "MPH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ka-Ka-Kagome!"

"What already! Spit it out already, Rin!"

Your skirt! It's twisted and your pantyhose have rips all over them from Inuyasha's claws, but I must say your hair looks much better than Sango's did when she came out."

"That means I look better than both of you did when you came out. But Inuyasha, you definitely need to put some stain remover on that shirt. I've gotten make-up all over it."

"Oh great. That means that I'm going to have to explain to Mom why both me and Sessh have make-up all over our shirts. Dad'll totally understand, but I told Mom that nothing like this was gonna happen at this party."

"Here guys. Give me your shirts and we'll wash them real quick. And Rin...?"

"Yeah?"

"Your fishnets have been ripped by claws, too. Have fun explaining those to your parents...although it's an awesome fashion statement."

"Hey! That's exactly what I'll say it is!" Runs to give Kagome a crushing hug. "Thanks Kaggie!"

"No..problem...can't breathe..." It took Kagome a few seconds to get back her breath after Rin let go of her. "You know...Maybe we shouldn't wear pantyhose or anything like that next time. We'll come nude." Kagome saw the looks the guys were giving them and yelled, "Our legs you perverts! Not our whole bodies! We'll come dressed like Sango. Without anything on our legs!"

Speaking of nude...Anybody up for a game of strip poker?"

"Now you're talking, Sesshoumaru!"

"Men are such perverts...but..." Kagome smirked evilly at Sango.

"Why not..?" Sango knew exactly what Kagome was thinking. '_There's no way we'll lose. We girls are experts...We'll beat them out of everything.'_

Rin caught on soon. She'd had the misfortune of playing against them once. "Yes. Let's. Guys vs. Girls."

Miroku got a bloody nose just thinking about the girls. "Yes!"

Everyone laughed at Miroku's voice squeaking, but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were thinking of a strategy to win. What the girls didn't know was that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were very good as well...

FIN

or maybe not...i dunno...tell me if i should write another chapter


End file.
